


What's a Snowman

by Bunnylover94



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnylover94/pseuds/Bunnylover94
Summary: Arendelle is a new and intimidating city. Zara has no idea how she will fit into this gallery of royals and other noble-people. She will just have to hold her head high and walk like the gods and goddesses would.  With pride and power. She will be Queen one day, after all.





	What's a Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I own nothing. Disney owns all the rights.*  
> Please give a Kudos, Comment, Bookmark. And enjoy.

What's a Snowman?

A dark brown skinned princess craned her neck to take in the Arendelle kingdom. Her long golden and red dress shimmered as she strode through the blinding summer Sun. Heads turned to stare at her wide-eyed innocence and big goofy yet adorable grin. Her thick and long curls swaying past her hips as she treaded past the assembled company.

Her big brown eyes latched on to the castle. It was massive stone block beauty with huge wooden doors. She walked down the path and followed the crowd to a room where everyone gathered around tables filled with all sorts of delicious smelling food. They were laughing and conversing amongst one another.

She spotted a bubbly girl with a white stripe that ran down her head who chatted away with a stocky fellow with an amused grin adorning his mug.

A smile graced her cheeks. She was distracted and walked absent-mindedly while positively mesmerized by the atmosphere and the people, when she-

"Ow."

...She stepped on someone's toes. She internally winced as a tremor of nervousness and anxiety trailed down her spine.

"I'm so sorry." She whipped her head to address the poor person her shoes had massacred of late.

A gleaming glittering sky blue dress flickered around her clumsiness's latest victim...a beautiful pale woman. She blinked as the white-haired woman's eyes met with hers. Her lips parted. Her eyes wide with astonishment as if she had never seen anyone quite like her. She didn't know whether to be offended or honored.

"Hi," breathed the white-haired beauty.

"I'm sorry for stepping on your feet. That was really rude and I am really sorry," rushed out the brown eyed princess.

A twinkle of amusement and mischief swirled in her blue eyes. And something else. "There are worse things in this world."

A warm thrill scorched through her. "So what do you do around here?"

The white-haired woman's lip quirked upward. "We build snowmen."

"What's a snowman?"

The woman's eyes lit up with determination. "Let me show you..."

"Zara. Princess Zara."

"Zara..." sighed the woman.

The Princess felt her heart beat against her ribcage. This mystery white-haired sure was something. Whoever she was...

"And you are?" asked Zara.

It would be terrible, if she lost all of her refined manners engrained in her royal veins. Her mother would kill her, if she ever found out.

The woman smiled and giggled softly. "My name is Elsa."

"It's nice to meet you Elsa,"said Zara.

"You as well, Zara. It's not every day Arendelle is graced with beautiful, charming and kind-hearted princesses," stated Elsa with a wink.

Zara's brown cheeks burned at the endearing compliment. She coughed away the warmth that invaded her chest.

"So do you use real men for the snow man?"

Mirth danced in Elsa's blue eyes.

"Follow me," she commanded.

"Oh. Yeah. Of. Course." Zara said as she willingly (and happily) followed the woman.

Elsa giggled and Zara latched her gaze to her new friend. She was glad she hadn't met the Queen under those circumstances...That would have been embarrassing. Although, Zara did not understand why everyone and their mother was gawking at her and the white-haired maiden.

Especially the bubbly girl with the white stripe in her hair. The stocky guy seemed to smirk at her.

Strange...

It didn't matter, she was going to build a snowman...Whatever that meant.


End file.
